


BunBun the Merry

by DomesticatedChaos



Series: BunBun the Bunny [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bunnies, Christmas, Derek Hale & Melissa McCall Friendship, Derek Likes Stiles, Emotional Constipation, Fluff, Gen, Pack Family, Pre-Slash, Stiles Likes Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedChaos/pseuds/DomesticatedChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Derek needs to get a present for Stiles. BunBun helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BunBun the Merry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/gifts).



> This is the first commissioned BunBun story I wrote for the lovely M, who helped feed me this week while I was broke and starving. Thank you so much, dear! (And if you, too, would like a commission, please check my [tumblr](http://domesticated-chaos.tumblr.com) for the info. :)

It was December and very nearly Christmas and Derek Hale _was not panicking_. He wasn't. He refused to panic over something as silly as a holiday, the first one he'd be celebrating with his newfound pack. He had faced an Alpha pack, an elf invasion, and an overly amorous dragon; Christmas was not going to get the best of him.

He sat in the middle of his living room and tried to convince himself he still knew how to breathe.

He had presents for... well, almost everyone. He had found Boyd's and Erica's and Isaac's presents a few weeks ago. Scott was a bit harder, but he, too, had a gift waiting to be wrapped. He even had gifts for Sheriff Stilinski, Ms. McCall, and the sweet neighbor couple that just moved in next door who always spoke with Derek whenever they ran into each other in the hallways.

Lydia and Allison were the hardest to shop for, but after a couple of days of mulling the thought over and the almost divine intervention of the makeup girl at the mall, Derek had their presents picked out and purchased as well.

No, the problem was that Derek didn't know what to get _Stiles_.

And he knew that it wasn't really a big deal--he could always get the kid a gift card--but that idea alone bothered him more than not getting Stiles anything at all. Derek couldn't quite put his finger on why it was bugging him so much, but he couldn't stomach the idea of getting Stiles some meaningless Christmas gift. Not after the last year they'd had. Not after everything they'd been through.

God, Derek didn't know what was wrong with him.

BunBun hopped over to where Derek sat in the midst of his present dilemma and twitched his nose, curious. Derek reached down to pet him absentmindedly. "I'm an idiot."

BunBun booped Derek's hand with his head in agreement.

***

He was out wandering around town, no real destination in mind, when he came across the perfect gift. Before he could talk himself out of it, tell himself that it was too personal, that it would make Stiles uncomfortable, he walked into the store and bought it. But after he did so, he kept thinking that maybe he should return it. Maybe Stiles would think that it meant something it didn't. Maybe Stiles would read too much into it and then their easy camaraderie they had built up in these last six months would suddenly be like walking on eggshells. Maybe this stupid gift would ruin everything.

Or maybe it was perfect, and Derek was just stressing out over nothing.

Still, he walked around for another two hours, admiring the town's holiday decorations and all the festive wear people were sporting. He had counted no less than eight Santa hats since he left his apartment early that afternoon.

He stepped into a coffee shop just to pick up something to warm his hands when he saw it. A second perfect gift. Or at least, it could be. Telling himself that looming over the girl would be creepy and not conducive at all to getting what he wanted, Derek placed his coffee order (a venti mocha, extra shot of espresso, yes lots and lots of whip, thanks), before casually, _so casually_ , asking the girl in the window seat, "Where did you get that sweater?"

The girl looked up, blinking under thick-rimmed glasses, that kind that were really fashionable right now, and giggled. "2nd and Hawthorne. They've got a whole bunch of them." She said it like it was a joke she was letting Derek in on. The terribleness of their sweater selection.

_Perfect,_ Derek thought.

***

Derek dragged all his gifts to his pack into the living room, along with bags and wrapping paper and ribbon and bows. The pile was just _under enormous_. BunBun, who had been napping pretty heavily, wheezing his little bunny lungs out, woke up with all the commotion and hopped over to investigate. Derek sat in the middle of the pile, almost in the same spot he sat the other day when he was panicking ( _not panicking!)_ over what to buy Stiles. This time, though, he couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he picked up each gift and tried to decide the best paper to wrap it in.

He was mulling over Isaac's cookbooks when BunBun managed to roll the tube of blue paper into his knee. "This one?" Derek asked. He liked talking to BunBun, even though he was pretty sure the only words BunBun knew were his name, no, and dinner-time.

BunBun continued pushing the wrapping paper into Derek's leg. Laughing a little to himself, Derek picked up the tube and stripped the plastic seal off of it. "Thank you."

BunBun watched, curiously patient, as Derek spread the paper on the floor and put Isaac's books on top of it. Right before he was able to get the scissors to shear it, however, BunBun scampered on top of the paper and pushed the tube, unrolling the paper as he went, nearly to the door. Derek sighed. "BunBun."

The bunny stopped, turned around, and hopped back to Derek.

Eyeing the rabbit to see what other mischief he might achieve, Derek picked up the scissors and slowly cut the paper. BunBun just sat watching, twitching his bunny nose, but clearly following the movement of the scissors as Derek cut the paper away.

He started to fold the edges of the paper around the books when BunBun darted off into the heaps of tissue paper and ribbon. Derek coughed a sigh but didn't even both scolding him. The rabbit wasn't going to listen anyway.

He had the books taped up and ready for a bow when BunBun finally emerged from his festive wrap mess with ribbon looped around his neck and a bow in his teeth. Derek grabbed the bow out of the bunny's mouth, not wanting him to swallow the plastic.

"Huh," Derek said, looking down at the bow. It wasn't a bad color to go with the paper. He peeled off the wax paper and stuck it on.

Finally, he labelled the gift "Isaac" and turned to the rest of the gifts. "Okay, BunBun, who's next?"

BunBun ran and jumped on a present, nesting on top of it smugly. Derek chuckled. "Good choice."

With BunBun's help, he managed to wrap everyone's presents that evening. He tucked the gifts aside for the Christmas party the next night at McCall's house. The last ones, Stiles's gifts, he stood over, pondering what to do with them. The first he still wasn't sure if he even wanted to give to the kid. But the other, now, seemed too juvenile.

He supposed he could just bring both, and see what happened.

BunBun, tuckered out from the day of chasing after paper and playing in ribbon, went back to sleep on his bedding, decorated now with glittery bits of paper.

***

It took Derek two trips to get all the presents out of the car and into Ms. McCall's already crowded house. He still wasn't sure exactly who was going to attend, so he brought everything just in case. He didn't want anyone to feel left out.

Scott greeted him at the door and showed him where to put the presents. Stiles's eyes pretty much bugged out of his head at the sight. "Did you, like, buy out the entire mall?"

Derek carefully lowered the presents to the floor. "Just about."

Stiles beamed at him, and went to hold open the door for the last of the presents.

Dinner was a loud and happy affair. Nearly everyone showed up--everyone Derek knew, anyway. Except for Peter. Thank gods for that. Jackson seemed to creep around the corners, unsure of his place in the pack despite numerous conversations about Pack and family _and goddamnit Jackson you do realize we like you for you and not because you're some hotshot jock, right?_ Lydia dragged him around, mostly following Allison and Scott, but it seemed to work.

Derek's betas (well, Jackson was his, too, but he never really seemed to want to participate) took up shop by the kitchen, sniffing eagerly at the smells of the fantastic food wafting from the oven and countertops.

"Don't harass her." Derek swatted at them. "I'm sure dinner will be soon."

Ms. McCall gave Derek a conspiratorial look, and while the three's backs were turned, snuck him a dinner roll, fresh from the oven. Derek all but stuffed it in his mouth. Ms. McCall was his _favorite_.

As his luck would have it, Derek ended up sitting next between Stiles and Erica for the dinner. Even though the dining table was some monstrously huge affair, they still had to add folding chairs just to give everyone a place to sit. Erica's curls practically wrapped around Derek's left arm and refused to let go, while Derek's right was smashed right up against Stiles.

It was the happiest damn dinner he'd been to in years.

Ms. McCall was a pretty decent cook, and, as it turns out, so was Stiles, who apparently helped in the kitchen. Scott, Ms. McCall told everyone with a grin, was an actual human disaster when it came to cooking, and had been thoroughly banned ever since the sweet potato incident of 2007. Scott just grinned sheepishly, blushing in mild embarrassment.

When dinner conversation gave way to fidgeting and less-than-stealthy looks cast at the Christmas tree in the living room (and really, the heaps and heaps of presents underneath said tree), Ms. McCall shooed everyone away so they could open their gifts. Even Sheriff Stilinski seemed excited.

Derek tried picking up his dishes to carry them to the kitchen, but Ms. McCall stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it, sweetie. We'll take care of it later."

Derek nodded, a bit shell-shocked at all the warmth and affection. Ms. McCall just smiled at him and gave him a gentle shove towards the living room.

Erica and Lydia were already knee deep in packages, picking them off the top and passing them to their respective owners. It was an utter madhouse for all of ten minutes, but finally everyone was seated, surrounded by gifts, ready for some signal for them to open them up. Derek was just as equally surprised to find that he had a pile of gifts in front of him. He picked up the smallest first, and waited.

Apparently the signal was Sheriff Stilinski no longer being able to wait and tearing into his black-wrapped box. "Scotch! Derek, you shouldn't hav--Is this Johnny Walker Blue??"

"Uh, yes?"

The sheriff looked like he had actual tears in his eyes. "Thank you, son."

Derek gave him a small smile and a shrug. Everyone knew that $200 scotch was enough to move a man to tears.

Everyone ravaged their presents, shouting in joy and gratitude when they saw what each gift was. Erica threw herself at Derek, tackling him into a hug when she opened her faux fur jacket. "This is the best!" she whispered fiercely into his neck.

"Don't get blood on it."

"I won't." She gave him a toothy grin.

Derek's gifts surprised him. The small box revealed a triskele necklace from Scott. A large package revealed a set of books from Erica. There was a wicked-looking dagger from Jackson, and a cashmere sweater from Lydia. He got DVDs, more books--both supernatural and regular entertaining fiction--and a surprisingly amount of jewelry ("I saw it and thought of you," Isaac insisted. Derek frowned, but put the wolf ring on anyway.). What he liked most, he thought, was the large stuffed wolf toy from Stiles.

"He has your eyes," Stiles commented, blushing slightly pink. Derek tapped the red glass eye thoughtfully.

"Thank you," he said. And he meant it.

Stiles, though, seemed utterly flabbergasted at his present. He held it up by the sleeves, studying it. "Is that BunBun?"

"Yes," Derek told him.

Stiles did squeal then, and immediately shoved the thing over his head, struggling to put it on. "Oh my god, thank you! This is great!"

Lydia gave him a look like he was insane. Derek was only partly inclined to agree. The sweater was pretty ugly, even as far as Christmas sweaters go. Red and green with white yarn as "garland" decorated it in stripes, with a large, fuzzy, white and gray bunny on the front with a Santa hat perched on its head. Stiles bounced up and down with glee.

All the gifts open, the guests were left to mingle or try out their newest acquirements as they willed. Stiles, still clad in that stupid bunny sweater, grabbed something from behind him and kept it behind his back while he pulled Derek to the side. "Look, I got you something else. I wasn't sure if--you know. Um." He pulled the silver wrapped present out from behind his back. "Here. If you want."

Derek took one look at it. "Wait here."

He ran to grab the last present--the one he wasn't sure about, the one he had tucked behind the couch instead of the tree, just in case he decided not to give to Stiles--and shoved it into Stiles's hands, exchanging it for the present Stiles offered him. "You too. I mean. I wasn't sure," Derek tried to explain. He felt his face get hot and hoped no one noticed.

Stiles opened his present slowly. When he saw what was inside, his mouth fell open. "Derek--"

And Derek, nervous already, started to ramble. "I got it because you're a better historian than I was. You know more about the supernatural than I do, and I thought that you could write it down. It's, um, it was a tradition, in my family. You don't have to. I mean, I'm not--"

"It's amazing. Thank you." He carefully opened the triskele-embossed leather cover, thumbing through the blank, high quality pages almost reverently. Derek nodded, feeling dumb and more than a little embarrassed, and turned to his present.

It was a photo album. "Stiles, what--" He opened the cover, and damn near fell over.

It was his mom and dad on their wedding day. The next one was a baby picture of Laura, with their mother behind her, grinning wide and oh so very, very proud. "Stiles, how?"

"A couple of neighbors of mine knew your family--was friends with your mom and dad. They had a couple of the photos saved up--I guess your mom was fond of emailing them out to people around the holidays. They gave me a copy and I, um, had them printed up for you."

Derek was utterly mortified to find himself tearing up. "Stiles," he breathed out. "Thank you."

Stiles turned red as a tomato. "It wasn't--I barely did anything--"

Derek hugged him anyway. His throat was too closed up for him to speak.

Stiles patted his back soothingly, like he knew. Hell, he probably did. "Merry Christmas, big guy."

All Derek could do was nod.

(It wasn't until later, tucked in a warm blanket and stretched out on the couch with BunBun on his chest, that Derek could look through all the photos Stiles had managed to find. There were tears, yes, but he laughed for almost two minutes straight when he realized Stiles had managed to get the photographic evidence of Laura's eighth birthday party, where she lost both of her front teeth and wasn't able to eat her cake.

(He got a text a few minutes later from Stiles. "Merry Christmas. Probably going to run out of pages, FYI. I propose we move to multiple volumes and some sort of catalogue system."

("Sounds good," Derek sent back. He looked at his parent's wedding photo again. It did sound good.)

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted [here.](http://domesticated-chaos.tumblr.com/post/102391383374/bunbun-the-merry)
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://domesticated-chaos.tumblr.com) and [Twitter!](http://twitter.com/ErisOReilly) :D


End file.
